The Terrorist's daughter brings joy to everyone without her knowing it
by lucidreamerry
Summary: A not too fluffy Christmas fic set after the events in Chicago. This is a story that shows how Chane changed throughout the years. Includes the pairings Chane x Vino, Miria x Isaac, Eve Dallas (as siblings) and a little Jacuzzi x Nice. ( Stand -alone sequel of my first fanfic) I haven't finished reading 1934 but I read the summary. Hope I didn't mess up badly.


**Winter afternoon, 1934**

A rare scenario happened in Genoard's mansion. Nothing spectacular, it was just that the house was almost deserted. A large number of Jacuzzi's gang were in Chicago to aide in the reunion of Isaac and Miria and to visit Graham Specter. The bombing incidents and their past conflict with the Russo family should have held them back but they all had their own reasons to go back there. A part of their group also decided to stay in Chicago for good. The ones left in the mansion were John, Fang, Chane and a few guys who have day jobs.

Chane stopped from cleaning and sharpening her knives after hearing the panicked voice of the Chinese cook, Fang. She exited her room and descended the staircase to hear them better.

" This is a big problem ! "

" What is ? Ms. Eve's coming home. That's actually a good news ! " The Irish bartender, John, said while clearing the dishes. Eve Genoard, the owner of the mansion they were staying at, went to their other mansion and to the businesses they owned before to visit or to collect fees.

" The little lady said she's looking forward for dinner and I just remembered what today is ."

John glanced at the calendar near the door. " December 24. What ? Ow..." A plate almost slipped his fingers.

" See ? " They didn't usually celebrate Christmas eve before but after they worked in trains and in this mansion, they got accustomed to the holiday. They had forgotten the date because of the events that transpired. " The other guys would not be home before 5 or 6. They might even take overtime works."

" Then, I'll pick-up Ms. Eve. You prepare dinner. Simple as that." Unlike his friend, John clearly eased his mind faster.

" I need to go to the market to buy additional ingredients. Come with me first. "

" And who will take care of the house ? " By this time, Chane entered the kitchen. " Oh, Ms. Chane! Sorry. Did we wake you up ? " She shook her head. Chane brought a pad with her to communicate.

 _How can I help ?_

" Thank you, Ms. Chane. Actually, we need someone to stay here and-"

DING DONG DING DONG. Chane opened the door. It's a male member of the gang. He had brown hair and eyes, wearing a black coat over a gray long sleeved shirt with old style vest, a hat and black trousers.

" Tough day ! My boss won't let me leave 'cause we still have customers but I said it's Christmas eve and my wife is waiting. He's so surprised and happy to hear I have one that he let me go easily. He even gave me this big fruit cake ! " The man narrated despite Chane's silence. He was working in a small shop that sells books, a store who tries to compete to a bookstore that the Gandors know.

Chane just nodded at the smiling man. He deposited his coat in the rack and entered the house. Then, he went to the place where he knows the other ones left are hanging out.

" Hi there John, Fang. How ya ol' doing ? "

" Liar. And who is this wife you're talking about ? " Fang greeted back on his own way while putting down a cup of tea on the table.

" You heard that ? Well, how about Chane here ? " The young man continued smiling, placed the cake in the table and sat on a nearby chair.

" Say that to Mr. Felix's face, Peter. " John scoffed.

Peter laughed nervously and opened one button on his shirt. " Come on. I'm just joking here. I don't have a death wish. Can't you just thank me for this cake, buddy?" The other men didn't further castigate him in his behavior and got back to the more urgent matter.

" Actually, we're in a pinch here. Ms. Eve's coming and we haven't prepared for Christmas yet. Can you help Ms. Chane here decorate the house ? The boxes are on the attic. " John explained. " Fang and I will go to the market."

" Game, I'm in. "

" 'Kay. Fang, time to go. " The two picked up their coats and walked towards the door. Before they could reach the main door, the phone rang. Peter picked it up.

" Hello, Genoard's residence...Oh, hi Mr. Benjamin...You're on your way?... Copy...See you all soon. " He faced the other three who are staring at him. " Mr. Benjamin called and he said they're on their way to the last station. Looks like they took the earlier train ride."

" What ?! I should be going then. You go with Fang. " The bartender suggested to Peter.

" No way! I've just arrived here and it's freezing out there! "

" No time to waste arguing! " Fang said, crumpling his toque

" Just let him be. ' Think you can do it alone. " Fang's about to protest to John but Chane stepped forward and raised a hand. They turned their heads at her. " No, Chane. We can't let you go outside in this weather."

She couldn't display herself on the station either. More people might recognize her as Huey Laforet's daughter. They didn't see the need to remind her that. If they had to choose, market is a better place because there's less police force and most of the stores' personnel are busy enough or don't care much about anyone's identity as long as they pay. Some might even be clueless about the suspected terrorist.

" Absolutely ! Look what your whining did Peter ! " Chane wrote a reply to Fang.

 _No, I would like to go. I am also planning to buy a gift for Claire._

They suddenly calmed down and sheepishly smiled. A faint tint of red colored her once pale cheeks. She wrote on her pad again to cover for it.

 _I also want to buy gifts for all of you but I don't have enough money. I'm sorry._

" Nope. Don't mind us. Seeing Chane happy is the best gift you can give to us and yes, I will be glad to take you with me. " With everything settled, everyone went to do their own tasks.

 **Around that time, Market.**

A tall blonde haired woman with a pale complexion was walking hand in hand with a little kid in tow. They had gone to the fruit and bread shop for the added touch to their dinner.

" I don't know why your father let Rina take a leave too while I'm here alone and babysitting you. Aren't the every day housework tiring enough ? And why me ? Oh I know. ' You stay here Minda. Atleast you don't have a family or a love one nyah nyah nyah nyah.' That stupid witch. They're treating me like this 'cause I'm new. Just wait. If I prove to Sir that I can do well without them, huh, they wouldn't have any jobs to go back to ! " The black haired boy, only about three years old, just stared at her with his gray eyes.

" Where's papa ?"

" Papa ? Work. Supervising his workers so you can have your food and toys."

" Su-shu perbising ?"

" Supervising. No. Forget it. Let's go, Adrian." The thin plain looking maid was leading the boy to a garments store. " We will buy you a new hat for winter and of course, I'll buy myself ribbons for the dress I'm making. You see, keep this as a secret between you and me : You're nanny have a date tomorrow !" Minda playfully pinched the kid's cheek with her available hand. He didn't know what their maid is talking about but he saw how happy she is so he giggled too. When they got to the alley at the side of a store to get to their destination, someone blocked their way.

" Hi miss. Is that Mr. Robinson's son? " Yelled a bald man with big muscles and was not wearing a coat despite the weather. The maid was smart enough not to answer him correctly. She wasn't wearing her normal black and white uniform and instead replaced it with a blue dress and a gray coat.

" I don't know any Mr. Robinson. Me and my nephew are on our way to a store and we're on a hurry so please move." She tried to pass him but couldn't.

The man ignored her statement. " Where is your car ? The snow stopped falling but it's still cold. Do you need a ride home? "

Their only driver/guard were waiting outside their factory because her boss said he might go home early. They only had one car since the master's wife passed away after giving birth to their son. Minda decided to take a stroll when the storm stopped and she brought the boy with her since no one is there to take care of him. Their household's only occupants were the family head which is the boy's father, the boy, a driver, a butler and three maids. The butler and the two maids were on leave. The family didn't like celebrating Christmas so the father let them have a holiday vacation. She couldn't imagine it will all lead to this problem.

" No mister, we're fine. We are about to go home later after this. " The maid craned her neck to look towards the path where they came from but as expected, the man didn't come alone. Three guys appeared on the other end and two more on the back of the first man. All wearing plain clothes and ferocious grins. Minda perspired despite the cold weather.

" 'Juz want to invite you on a holiday party. If you hand over that child, you can go home later with your body parts intact. If not, just say it now so we could start with you, ey? " The bald guy, who is clearly the leader, calmly explained with a sly smile.

The encounter ended with the maid reporting the incident in a nearby police station. Her left arm was broken, right leg limp, one blackeye, two loose teeth and blood was dripping from his nose and mouth.

" Pleash I beg shou! My mushter will fire me. No, shat's the best chenario. Hiz will kill me por shure! "

" We understand but we're asking you a favour too. Go to a damn hospital first!"

 **Ten minutes after the incident**

" It's nice that the wine and the meat shops haven't closed yet. This ham is great !" Chane nodded to her companion. Prohibition Era was over by this time.

" Please stay here, Chane. I'll just buy potatoes and fruits." That part of the market was too crowded and he didn't like to bring her along in there. He shifted his gaze from the store to her. " If you want, you can look for your gift." Fang winked but his eyes are so narrow to have the effect he wanted. Chane pointed to the grocery bag with ham, wine and a few not so fresh green vegetables. " You wanna carry this? But this is heavy. " Chane took it from him and lifted it with one hand. " Okay, if you insist. Let's meet here after 20 minutes. I'll finish all the other items on the list. "

When Fang left, Chane went to the other side of the market where the common goods are being sold. She looked through the stores but thinking of a gift for Claire made her head ache.

 _I have no money to buy a gun and I don't even know if there's anyone in this market who sells one. Coat, shoes, watch or a shirt ? I have no idea what a man wants for a gift. Father didn't want any. He said that the only thing he ever wanted can never be bought and I shouldn't waste my time thinking about these kind of stuff._

Chane decided to sit on a bench in front of a closed shop to think clearly. Before anyone could approach her, she suddenly stood up.

 _I heard a voice, a kid's voice calling for help, but from where ?_ She closed her eyes and blocked all the noise around her except for the voice. She traced that it is coming from the shop behind her. Not inside but under. That's the reason why only she could hear it. She imagined a basement. She searched for an entrance but it were all locked. If she barge in, he or they would probably hear her. Looking up, she spotted a slightly opened window on the second floor. She couldn't leave the groceries behind in this era so climbing up will be a difficult task but not impossible for her.

 _Should I really do this ? I mean, even father kidnap people for experiments. I know it's bad but I also helped him most of the time._ As she's thinking these, she was now stepping on the highest box beside the wall of the building. She jumped the remaining distance from the window, opened one part, and leaped inside the room. _Guess I softened up a bit after meeting them._

Chane quietly walked behind the boxes of stock items. She took a peek down the first floor. One man growled and stomped a foot after standing up.

" You said this is a good plan ! Look, nobody's answering the goddamn phone ! " It's a man with eyeglasses. He was wearing a black suit and was currently talking to a bald guy. " I even closed my store early to let you use it ! Did you know how much money I should have been gaining right now ? It's peek season. One of the few times in a year when I can actually earn since the-" The bald guy clamped his mouth shut with one hand.

" Shut it Gene. Someone might hear you. Try calling them again." He spoke nonchalantly but if you look into his eyes, it was blazing as if the fires of hell are burning in it.

Chane expertly sneaked behind the shelves. It's easier since there were no lights and she could hide her presence pretty well. She followed the source of the other voices. There was another room at the back beside a small kitchen. She listened first before entering. No one near so she went in and saw an obvious trap door. She slowly lifted the door and a circular stair welcomed her sight. She lowered her head to check for other criminals. There were five people: three men playing cards and smoking, one loading a gun while drinking and another one trying to feed a boy tied to a chair. The boy was just looking at his own feet while whimpering..

" Let 'im starve if he wants ! " Shouted the one with the gun.

" Maybe he's scared of that ugly mug of yours." The one on the table joined.

The man feeding the boy faced them. " Oh ya, dat's what you think? Why won't any of you quit playing and help me instead?!"

" Nah, the child's just tired of cryin'. Let him rest a bit. "

" If that's the case, then that should've made him really hungry now, right ?"

" Right !" " You have a point there man."

" Quit all yo' yappin! Look ! " Their eyes fell on Chane who is almost done untying the boy.

" Pretty. " " Never seen such a beauty for a long time. "

" Must be the boy's guardian angel! "

" Shut up! Guardian angels don't go to the market to buy groceries. And that doll's wearing red ! " (That dress was given to Chane by Eve and it's actually dark maroon.) The gun man's comment made them all leave their chairs. Two men produced guns and the other two brought out knives. The drunk man with a bigger gun aimed at Chane.

" Bring down the kid and we'll spare your life. " Chane didn't show any fear. She glared at them and they felt a chill ran through their spines. " C-come on you fools. She's just a broad. Get her ! " He was still pointing the gun at her. In disregard, Chane put her groceries down to the stair's landing and hid the kid at the back of a metal container. She did all these in a minute, barely losing eye contact with them. The gang members got puzzled with her actions and stopped moving towards her.

" What are you ?! Unbelievable. Are you planning to fight with us? " Chane reached under her white coat and at the back of her maroon colored dress, unsheating her two army knives. Taking advantage of their shock, Chane ducked down low and charged at them before they could even blink. She used the heel of one of her knives to hit a head. The man instantly fell unconscious. Then, she kicked one man on the side of his neck while dodging a slash of a knife. They didn't plan to gang up on her but they felt really threatened by her sudden attacks. They were easily put into the defensive so they started aiming with their guns.

" Don't shoot ! " One man shouted, reminding them of the gun ban. They were inside a basement but they had no idea how much of their noise could be blocked. Chane wondered why they even bothered carrying around firearms. _Maybe for show._ She dismissed her useless thought and tried to predict their next movements.

" What should we do then ? She's wiping the floor with-" The second men went down without them seeing what happened. A man threw a knife at her in retaliation. She sidestepped to avoid it and then threw her own shiv at him. He luckily dodged but Chane exactly read his micromovements and followed it up. He didn't have enough time or sense to fully get down so her glinting blade grazed the top of his head. He collapsed after seeing his own blood run down his face. The drunk man brought down his gun and tried to get a hold of her. The one kicked before, recovered and jumped her too. She disappeared in front of them before they make contact.

"What the-" They saw Chane when they looked above from leaning on the ground. She kicked off the ground earlier and now landed a foot on a man's face. He fell flat on the floor and was knocked down. The drunk man drew his own knife and attempted to land a hit. Chane blocked all his attacks and with one smooth downward thrust, his knife hit the floor. One roundhouse kick next and they were all wiped out. It's such a simple task for her that she didn't even break a single drop of sweat. She could even do it faster if she's really going for the kill.

 _See , Jacuzzi ? I knocked out people without killing them._

She picked up her groceries and carried the boy with her other arm. She put him down for awhile to put an ear to the door. After hearing no movements, she opened it and got the boy out before her. The warehouse below only had a heavily screened window and an opening at the ceiling for air, making this the only exit she knew. Once they were out, she did the same to the other door. No one was in the store area either. This made her cautious. Walking further, she saw that the main entrance was padlocked on the inside and the windows had bars so the only way out was the one where she entered. The problem was that the boy might get scared when they jump down. He already had enough trauma to last for a lifetime.

" Mama, let's go home. Home~" This surprised Chane but she still managed to put a finger in her lips to silence the boy.

 _This is a trap. They are probably waiting for me at the second floor._

Holding the groceries in one arm and leading the kid with her other hand, she slowly walked near the door. Claire's not the only one who knew how to pick on locks. After finding a suitable material, she started working on it while glancing at her back once in awhile. It took her a minute or so but she finally heard it click. But the clicking sound didn't come from the door alone. Someone clicked his gun a few meters behind her.

" This is the end of your rescue mission. Status : failed. I don't care who you are and I won't hesitate to bury some lead inside your body. " The bald guy from earlier coolly said.

" That's my bro Rex, promoter of gender equality! " Gene shouted jokingly. Rex stared him down. They really didn't mind hurting women and children. What happened to Minda before could prove that but Chane had no way of knowing it and she really didn't need to, considering the situation they're in now.

Chane turned the knob despite the gun pointed at her. She knew she can outrun them based on their distance and she also thought that they were bluffing about firing a gun because of the law. She could never be so wrong. A gun shot echoed in the shop and a flash of red liquid sprinkled in the floor. The bottle of wine exploded. If she didn't move at the right time, that would have been her blood. She was able to distance herself and blocked away the shards but a part of her coat were soaked. The boy ran to the opposite direction after hearing the sound. Gene caught him first before Chane.

" I told her to stop." Rex said with a smile baring all his teeth.

" Yes, I believe so. "

" Miss, were changing locations after this. That means I can shoot whenever I want before we leave. I like your bravery so I'll give you a last chance to move out. "

Chane stayed. She decided on rescuing the boy so she won't leave without him. Chane walked slowly towards them and drew her knives. Rex fired multiple times but she deflected the shots. He lost his smile.

" So that's your decision. " Rex gave the gun to his partner. He stretched his arms and assumed a boxing stance.

 _This reminds me of someone..._

Chane attacked first but he evaded it. He tried some punches but she's proven faster than him. When he released a hook punch, she saw this as an opportunity to kick his side. He lost his balance but recovered fast, spitting some blood. He then laughed flippantly.

" This is a surprise, I underestimated you. " He started hopping in place. A second later and he's now going for her faster than before. Chane easily adjusted and avoided his jabs. He tried a different tactic by moving left and right quickly. She charged with her knife and he seemed like he's not planning to evade it but he moved exactly before it hit him in the face. Chane lost focus. He went for another punch but stopped mid-attack and used his other fist for an upper cut when he got nearer. Chane was surprised so she hadn't stop her reflex action on time. She shielded her lower jaw with her other knife. The blade cut his fingers and almost slit his hand in half.

WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Chane took pity and put him to sleep with the handle of her knife.

" What the- Rex! " Gene tried to shoot her with the gun but nothing hit her. She reached him seconds after and he had no bullets left.

" No, stay back! I'll kill this kid! "He tried to feel the kid in his side but he's no longer there. "Huh?" He looked behind to check and saw him hiding behind the stairs. He turned to face Chane again but a punch hit him instead. In the end, they were all trounced by her. She concluded that they were a newly formed gang unconnected with the mafia and obviously not from Jacuzzi or Graham's gang.

 **Five minutes later, In front of the wine shop**

The snow was falling down again. Fang stood up from a bench to meet Chane who's running towards him. When she got closer, his slit like eyes widen a bit.

" Chane, what hap-, who is that kid ? "

Chane yanked the edge of his jacket repeatedly.

" Okay, we will go. I rented a car because we have no time left. Please explain to me everything in our ride home. " She nodded.

Once they entered the car, Chane wrote everything to Fang. " Don't think about the wine, Chane. What's important is that you are both unharmed. The wine's only an extra. We still have some left. " He stared at Chane's stained coat and offered his own. She shook her head but still took her's off. Then, she placed the dry edge of the coat to blanket the kid. The boy was wearing a dark blue sweater, white scarf and brown pants but it wasn't enough to warm him since the weather became worse.

The kid was already asleep using Chane's lap as a pillow. Fang inspected him closer. " I think I saw this kid before. " Chane looked at him and tilted her head like she's asking a question. " Right ! He's Mr. Robinson's son, Adrian! Their house is a few blocks from us. I met their maid before and I visited her once. She asked me if I can come with her at a bazaar tomorrow and this kid went out the garden and waved a hand at me. "

They decided to drive the kid home but when they reached the place, the mansion is empty.

" I wonder where they are. Hope Ms. Minda is alright."

Chane left a note at their gate. They brought the kid with them since they couldn't leave him alone in here with the snow falling non-stop.

 **Several minutes later, Genoard's mansion**

" I wouldn't be surprised if they're already here. " Fang said. Chane bowed her head a bit. " No, Chane. I'm not blaming you. I know they will understand if we explain it to them. Ms. Eve is really kind-hearted. " He couldn't communicate with Chane in a way her fiance does but he could guess.

Fang opened the main door with his spare key. They looked around but it seemed like the place was vacated for about an hour or so. There were Christmas decorations but the lights, except for the one in the receiving area, were out. Chane laid the kid on a couch and helped Fang check the house.

"Peter ! John ! Where are you ? Ms. Eve, are you in here ? " The phone rang. Fang almost stumbled down the stairs to answer it. "Genoard's man-, Oh John...What, four times ? We've just arrived... O-okay. ...Okay... That's a relief. I'll hang up now. Be safe. " Fang sighed. Chane's already beside him. " Good news, Chane. We still have time! Ms. Eve was actually just missing my dishes when she called. She felt so bad after hearing the misunderstanding from John. She taught it's only 23. Now, they are all around the town buying gifts and will not be back soon! " Fang lost his smile when he spotted a letter left under the phone. He unfolded it and they both read it.

 _Fang,_

 _I waited but you really took your time man. Jacuzzi called and said that they're on their way here. I really really really don't want to go out but if no one meets them at the station, Jacuzzi will cry and cry thinking that something might have happened to us. So, if you're reading this now, screw you ! Hope you break your back cooking more food ! Nah, kidding aside, good luck, man._

 _P.S. I expect good food when we come back and a gift will also be appreciated._

 _Peter_

Fang crumpled the paper and attempted to smile at Chane. " Chane, I need to go back to the market. I hope some shops are still open. Please wait for me here and take care of the kid. " Chane held one hand up then get her pencil and paper.

 _I can help. My father and I lived alone together. He told me to study how to cook so I can handle myself when he's on a personal mission. If you want, I will start with the preparations. Just write your menu and I'll see what I can do._

Fang's eyes glimmered under the lights and she doubted if she was actually seeing tears on it. He held both of her hands and smiled widely. " Thank you very much Chane, you're an angel ! " Then, he took the writing materials and listed as much as he can. He went out after handling her the pad of paper. Chane was left wondering why she had been called an angel twice that day.

After a quick check to see if the kid is alright, Chane was relaxed to start the mission given to her. She looked for an apron in a nearby cabinet and saw one that fits her. She concluded that it must be for Ms. Eve when she wants to help Ms. Samasa in the kitchen. It was colored peach and had ruffles on the edges. Too cute for her taste but it's the least of her concern. After that, she went upstairs to get a handkerchief. She used it as a bandana for her black hair. Fang's headress/toque was too big for her.

With everything set, Chane began her first kitchen duty in the mansion.

 **One hour and eleven minutes later**

The door bell rang twice, waking up Chane.

After she chopped and sliced the ingredients, prepared the soup, baked some cookies, tossed the vegetable salad, cooked the pasta and cleaned up., Chane felt tired. She's just human and she had an exhausting day. The kid was also falling in and out of sleep, demanding her attention. She chose to take a power nap in a couch before she continues her work.

She got up quickly after hearing the bell and washed up her face.

 _Must be Mr. Fang. He bought too many and cannot open the door ...or carry everything inside._

When she reached the main door, Adrian was already awake and trying to reach the knob. She carried the boy in her arm and opened it with him. Claire Stanfield / Felix Walken was the one standing on the other side. His eyes turned wide as he scans the picture in front of him. He looked at his fiance from head to toe and covered his gaping mouth. He then said 'wait sorry' with a lower voice and gently closed the door. She heard his footsteps as he leaves and went back to her chores.

 _I wonder why he left. Did he recognize this kid ? Can't be. Maybe he was tasked to kill his father and that's why the house was empty._

Her thoughts were wrong on different levels.

1\. Felix didn't know the boy. He thought that the presence he felt before behind the door was one of the younger members of Jacuzzi's gang.

2\. The kid's father was very much alive and he was currently in a police station with his maid, preparing charges against the goons caught by the police. The maid positively identified them as the kidnappers after they were arrested for illegal gun possession and use. The father was planning on going home for awhile after all these.

3\. Most of all, Felix didn't leave. He was in the garden, perched above a statue while talking himself out of his perceived insanity. He didn't let the snow stop him.

" Claire Stanfield, get a hold of yourself ! Chane is not behind that door looking extremely, exceptionally, extraordinarily cute and holding a kid. This is one of your daydreams. Nah, it's evening. Then, it's simply a dream or a wild imagination. But I am living in my own dream. I must be in my other dream?" Felix pinched his cheek. " I can feel that. That means I'm on my usual huge dream. But it didn't prove that what I saw is real. Come on. I'm wasting my time here. Just control yourself, breathe deeply, go back there and say Happy Holidays my lovely Chane ! Then a hug will do or a simple kiss. No, not a real kiss. Save that after the marriage. Her father might think I'm taking advantage of his absence. " He jumped away from the statue. " Okay, here I come. One step. Another, slowly..." He ceased walking like an idiot when he heard footsteps heading where he is. He fixed his posture and cleared his throat.

" Oh, you're Mr. Fang, right? Happy holidays! " The chinese man almost had a heart attack but smiled when he identified who the shadow is.

" Yes, Master Walken. That's me. Happy Holidays to you too!" He adjusted himself to balance the goods in his arms. " Why are you outside, sir? "

" Well I figured Chane is somehow alone and I think it's wrong for me to enter the house because of that. I'm waiting for another person to arrive." He just realized that a minute ago but it was really one of his reasons so technically, he wasn't lying..

" You're a true gentleman, sir. I'm glad you respect Chane. Please come in with me." Fang led the way and opened the door for them since Felix was now helping him carry all the groceries to the kitchen. Felix could now breathe freely after discovering that Chane was not in the receiving area.

" Chane, I'm back! You can rest now ! Your fiance is here too!" Fang called on their way to the kitchen. When they reached the door, they both froze on the spot.

Chane was cooking a meal at that time. The kid was pulling the edge of her apron while saying ' Mama, mama. I'm hungry! Can I have cookies ?'. Because of their arrival and the kid's request, she put down the fire after tasting the dish and wiped her hands on the apron. She gently led Adrian to a chair, sat him there and gave him cookies. Her actions were refined and measured, dark maroon dress and black hair elegantly swaying as she moves, emphasizing it.

"Thank you mama!" The kid ate with an incredible appetite. Chane subtly smiled, patted his shoulder and left him so she could face the newcomers. The two watched the whole scene unfold like a play in slow motion and their daze ended when Chane waved a hand in front of them once.

" Forgive me, Chane! You just really looked so feminine today. That scene was breathtakingly wonderful like a work of art making me speechless and powerless in front of it's beauty. Very Immaculate. That reminds me Chane, thank you very much for your help! I actually walked because I spent all my budget." Fang explained. He couldn't stop running his mouth. The compliment sounded natural coming from him and it didn't sound awkward or malicious. It completely expressed what Felix was thinking too. Fang moved to check her work and didn't saw her cheeks turn slightly red. She gazed at her fiance to ask him if he also wanted to say something or maybe explain why he left before.

" ...Sorry. I was surprised back there and I have to calm myself with a little snow. " Claire wanted to add a praise or a greeting but he couldn't think of a perfect word and some people also don't know when to shut up.

" Chane, these taste really good ! All of it ! And everything was perfectly sliced too !"

" Mama, who is he? "

" You must be really tired Chane. I can handle the rest of the cooking."

" Mama, when will Papa arrive? "

 _Distractions. Who is this kid anyway ?_ Claire pulled out one chair and rested his head on his hand. Chane gave him tea. Next, she started to prepare the dining table next door as her fiance watches the kid following her everywhere she go.

" Chane, I'm not convinced he's your son but him calling you his mom? Well, not a bit of an issue if he's your child, really. That is if you let me do a bunch of things to his father for abandoning you. " He's watching his words. Chane shook her head. " Hehe, sorry for thinking that way. No actually, I'm jesting? ...Forget what I said."

" He's Adrian, our neighbor's son. Chane rescued him from kidnappers when we went to the market hours ago. They're inseparable since then."

" Ow. Sad I'm not there to witness that. "

Chane stopped for a second and stared at him. _Claire, I think that's not what you should be caring about._ Thus, their unusual conversation started where Claire reads her thoughts just by looking in her eyes. A mystery to anyone who watches.

" Ha? Are you hurt somehow, where ? What did those bastards do to you ?"

 _I'm fine but I 'm worried this child is traumatized. I tried but he still saw horrible things. Maybe that's why he's clinging on to me._ Chane grew up seeing blood everywhere but she knew it isn't normal since she had been witnessing other people's lives from a distance. Chane was uncomfortable with the affection the boy was giving her more than anything.

" It can't be helped, Chane. Maybe he will forget it all soon."

" Mama, toilet !" Chane held the kid's hand but Claire took him from her.

" I'll come with him."

 _Thank you._

The doorbell rang just as they were walking in the patio. Chane ran and opened the door and the guys from work had priceless reactions.

" Woah, am I dreaming ? Hey, what year is it?"

" 1934 dude."

" No, we're in the freakin' future! Look, Chane's kid! And Mr. Claire. And aprons! "

" You mean they got married and had a kid within fourteen hours?! "

" That's not how it works! That's not how any of these works! "

" Toilet, Mister! "

" Okay kid, let's leave these idiots alone. " Felix left with the boy. He initially smiled because of what they said but it was replaced by a grimace because of their constant ogling at his girlfriend who's blushing a bit.

" Guys, It's about time you arrive! We had a tough day. Ms. Eve and the rest of the gang are coming!" Fang shouted out from the kitchen door.

" What! Ugh, so?"

" Happy, but still meh."

" Good timing. It's Christmas. By the way Fang, you have any food ready? " They all entered the dining room and saw the food on the table.

" We had most of these the year before. "

" Move. I'm starving! I'll eat whatever"

" How ungrateful could all of you get? You didn't even help! Chane cooked most of it!"

Silence enveloped the dining room. They stared at the table then at Chane. She's not used to this kind of attention so she moved back to the kitchen, freed her hair from the white handkerchief and put the apron back to the cabinet.

" Is that true? " One whisphered. Fang looked away from his second to the last dish and nodded. The ruckus started. They picked up their own plates and attacked the table.

" Amazing! ' Been waiting for this! " " Yahoo! Chane, thank you! "

" Hey, me first! Let me pass!"

" No pushing everyone. You'll ruin the arrangement!"

" STOP! " Claire reappeared with the child. " Nobody eats Chane's cooking before me. Understood?" He's smiling but his eyes had a murderous glow. They had no choice but to obey. A second later, they heard other voices from the main door. " They're all here. All of my Chane's major friends. "

Eve Genoard, Ms. Samasa and Mr. Benjamin entered first followed by Jacuzzi's gang. They brought down boxes on the receiving area and took their seats on couches and floor.

" Thank you for helping us carry the gifts. " Eve said, addressing the rest of them.

" Goodness, Ms. Eve! Why? These gifts are for them ! You haven't had any rest buying it all." Said Mr. Benjamin.

" Huh! These, for us?...oh no Ms. Eve. Y-you don't have to do that. These must cost you a fortune! P-please, I can't accept this..."

" Jacuzzi, calm down. You don't have to cry as soon as you arrive here."

" But Nice, we're living here almost for freeee...now Ms. Eve, Ms. Eve is tired because of us! This is awful. I'm an awful person..."

" Jacuzzi..." Nice patted him in the back.

" That makes me an awful person too as well as my sister!"

" How many times do we have to tell you? You don't hav-"

" I don't feel bad. I bought a hat for the lady." " I got her a ribbon! "

" That's not my point." Jacuzzi tried to get their attention.

" Nick wrote a song and Donny practiced playing a harmonica. I heard them at the freight hold." The giant and the man without presence felt embarrassed with Jack's statement.

" And I decorated this house. Add meeting you at the station to that. If I haven't arrived on time, we wouldn't have been here at the same time Ms. Eve needs us. "

" Big deal. You delayed our journey for 840 seconds with you complaining how cold the weather is."

" Hyaha!"

" Hyahaha!"

" No Chanini! You too, kids... you were supposed to open those by tomorrow. Ms. Eve's favorite tradition will be ruined. T-this is all my fault!"

" Oh, come on Jacuzzi, how is it your fault? You bought the lady a gift too, right? Just give it to Ms. Eve now. It will make you feel better. And you guys, stop walking around! "

" We're exercising. It's too damn cold!"

" I'm, I'm supposed to be their leader! Guys...please stoooopp! Oh, where's Rail? There you are. Can you greet Ms. Eve...no, don't be mad..I-it's okay if you don't really...I'll introduce you later." Rail, the kid with scars all over the body who they brought from Chicago, was not mad. Her face just contorted because of shyness and uncertainty.

" 'yer brats! Listen first. Miz Eve wanna sey somethin" Ms. Samasa, the maid, silenced them.

Eve stood up at the center. " Merry Christmas! I thank God you guys made it back here unharmed. These gifts are just small items and one of our old businesses paid us with bigger royalty fee. We had a good collection. I'm glad I got to share it with my friends. My family. If only big brother Dallas is here."

" Ms. Eve, he will visit again soon. I'm sure. And please, you really don't have to share those financial details." Mr. Benjamin's advice got burried with everyone thanking and greeting Eve 'Merry Christmas'. The other gang members with Chane and Claire came out of the dining room to call them.

" Ms. Eve, everyone, we should eat now before the foods get cold."

" Oh, you finished it all?" The bartender asked Fang.

" Yes, John. Chane did most of the work."

" Hey, we're starving here. How long will you all chat? Oh, welcome back Ms. Eve. Melody, bring the kids here." One of the men said.

" Guys, you didn't see what we saw. We had a glimpse of the future! Ms. Chane and Mr. Felix with a kid! "

" Yeah, and Ms. Chane wearing apron!"

" Shut up. You're embarrassing Chane." Claire narrowed his eyes at them.

" ..."

" Ms. Chane, thank you for helping Mr. Fang." Adrian stepped out from behind Chane. Eve crouched down to have a good look. " Oh, what a cute boy! What's his name?"

 **After Dinner**

Their feast was filled with exciting stories : stories about their adventure in Chicago, stories about Chane's rescue mission and kitchen duty, stories about Eve and a lot , John served them a nice wine while listening to Nick and Donny's performance next to the fireplace. When the night got deeper, most of the younger ones slept.

The door bell rang three times. Ms. Samasa opened it while the rest followed. It's the newly reunited couple: Isaac and Miria. Isaac was wearing a snowman costume while Miria was wearing a Rudolf one.

" M-merry Cri christmas my f- friends! " Isaac greeted, followed by Miria.

" H-h-happy hyoalidays!"

" W-we are hehere to thank y-you all for your helpp. As a gift, Mi-miria and I brought gifts that will co-complete your celebbraation. "

" Grifts that sishsymbolizes C-Christmas!"

" Mr. Isaac, Ms. Miria, Please come in first. It's freezing."

" Yo,you're bbbackk miz zeve!"

" W-welcome bababack!" They stepped inside and was led to the couch. Ms. Samasa made some tea for them.

" Do you guys want to eat? We still have food...wait, why am I asking? This is not my house. No way...S-sorry Ms. Eve I-i didn't meant, mean to besufamiliar." Jacuzzi stammered for being carried away by their surprise visit.

" It doesn't matter. I'm about to ask them too." The young lady smiled.

" No, thank you good people. We had a party at Alveare. Too bad Firo missed it."

" That's right Isaac! And Ennis misses him too."

" Now we need silence. Miria and I just came here for a while to give you gifts. Our first gift is this." Isaac opened their sack and brought out a glass bottle full of glitters. " Stars helped shepherds and kings find what they are looking for including holy babies. We can't see the stars because of the snow so we got this instead. Stardusts!"

" We already sprinkled some outside."

" Instead of following it, we brought you the stars. Now you don't have to look. Your wishes will come right at your doorsteps!"

" That's great, Isaac! "

" Mama, a snowman! Deer! Deer!" Chane trapped the kid on her arms so he couldn't jump at the couple.

" Oh my, Isaac! Chane has a child! They won't be needing our second gift."

" It's not her child!" They ignored Peter.

" Don't worry, Miria. We still have Jacuzzi and Nice." The two mentioned became more alert. He brought out a mistletoe. " Mistletoes bring couples closer during Christmas season. There is a saying that if a couple walks under a mistletoe, they must.. can you remember it Miria my dear? "

" The old man said they need to... dance?"

" Yes, dance! That's why we advice you to hang it on a door so nobody can escape the spell."

" That's brilliant Isaac! Now, our last gift! " Isaac looked inside the sack but found nothing.

" Miria, my dear."

" Yes, Isaac!"

" It's empty."

" Oh, right. I think we gave the miniature wishing well to Ennis."

" Then, we're done here. Let's go Miria."

" See you next time! " They all went to the door with them. They were relieved to see that the two brought an umbrella (They left it outside before knocking and entering, duh!) They wrapped the sack around them to keep them warm.

" Goodbye everyone!"

" Bye! "

" See you guys and thanks for the gifts. We'll also send ours to Alveare later. Merry Christmas!" Ms. Eve didn't want to burden them with another load. The couple ran out of the garden before Eve remembered offering them a car ride.

Seconds after they left the gate, the duo saw a man coming out of a car parked near and now heading towards the mansion.

" Do you know him Isaac? "

" No, Miria. He must be Mr. Claus' messenger. "

" He will ask for their wishes! Wait, but Isaac why not an elf? "

Isaac cuddled her more and whispered his answer to her ear. They went back to Alveare while dancing and skipping along the way, attracting the attention of the few people left on the street.

 **Fourteen minutes later. Inside Genoard's mansion**

A man on his late twenties who had a striking resemblance to Adrian was sipping his coffee in the room next to the receiving area. He didn't accept the food given to him and was examining the house occupants while drinking. Sitting near him were Eve, Benjamin, Chane, Adrian and Claire. The rest were left in the receiving area and listening behind the door. Once he emptied his cup, he crossed his arms and faced Eve.

" Ms. Eve, I appreciate you letting my son stay here but we need to go soon. I won't allow him to stay with a bunch of deliquents a moment longer. " The man coldly said. Claire's air of danger affected him since he entered the house but he could disguise his feelings well.

" I unders-"

" That is why I want to ask you and everyone else in this room to leave me and this lady here alone. We have an important matter to discuss." He glanced at Chane who was listening to him with cold eyes.

Moments ago, the boy nodded to sleep within Chane's embrace just after the odd couple left so she quickly carried him to the next room. Claire wanted to help but he heard footsteps from the door and the doorbell rang. He was standing closest to the door so he opened it first before following Chane. After asking who the man is, they let them in and Claire went to the other room to tell Chane. In that room, Adrian drowsily opened his eyes and refused to sleep in the bed, saying he would wait for his father so Chane stayed with him on the couch. The kid fell back to sleep even if he's trying to fight it. The man heard his son's voice from the other room so he entered it without asking permission. Upon seeing Adrian, he quietly sat in a couch in front of them. Benjamin and Eve reached the room and that brought them in the situation they were in now.

Back to the conversation, Eve was not okay after being dismissed by the visitor in her own house but her family background taught her how to act with other stuck up richmen. Kinda.

" Mr. Robinson, I will permit you to be alone with my friend if you promise to talk to her more politely than you did to me awhile ago. Your manner is unacceptable as a visitor and I will force you to go if you continue to act like that." Her voice was louder than usual but contolled as to not wake Adrian.

" Ms. Eve, I'll talk to Mr. Robinson. Please proceed to your room and rest. " Mr. Benjamin still looked authoritative despite the uncomfortable air around them but Eve was as stubborn as ever. She didn't pout or act like a kid. Her poise was still there but her brows were knitted and her eyes were as sharp as a hunter stalking a prey, her exhaustion totally forgotten.

" I'm fine, Mr. Benjamin. I'll leave after he answers me."

" So the rumors are true. This girl here is the head of this manor. Don't look at me like that miss. I'm not belittling you. I was a friend of your father before. I just can't believe you inherited the estate and turned it into an orphanage or more like a hide-out." Chane sympathetically looked at Eve. No one could read the feelings pooling in her eyes other than her fiance.

" 'Must be so hard for you to shut up. Need my help? " Claire said with a lopsided grin. It seemed like he knew what's inside the man's head but he still couldn't forgive him for upseting Chane and her friends. The heavy feeling in the room intensified causing everyone except his fiance to feel cornered.

" Calm down, Mr. Felix. We'll handle this. Ms. Eve, you too. Sit down. " After what the visitor said earlier, Eve was about to order him out if only Claire didn't beat her to it.

The man sighed and rested his back on the couch. " Okay, okay. I promise. I'll talk to her like a gentleman. Forgive me and please leave us alone. This will be over before you know it. "

With his light tone and gesture, he could have agitated them more but based on his firm facial features alone, he looked sincere enough even to Felix. Benjamin guided Eve towards the door and waited for Claire to follow. Claire left with them after Chane nodded. He closed the door behind them.

" Miss, as you should have figured out by now, I'm the father of that boy you have with you. My name is Richard Robinson. Pleasure to meet you." Richard offered her a handshake that she meekly accepted. " It seems like you're not a bit of a talker or perhaps you can't?" A nod. "Then, this is an invonvenience, how are we suppose to communicate?" Chane took out her writing materials and wrote ' It's nice to finally meet you, sir. I hope this is okay with you.'

" Yes, certainly. By the way, I heard your name is Chane. I assume you wrote that letter on our door?"

Nod. " I looked into all the angles that I knew well enough that you're not with the kidnappers. But I won't dismiss the possibility that you're doing this to get to my good graces. Are you looking forward to a reward of some sort? Just name it." They heard whispers outside. Some of them could hear Mr. Richard eventhough he lowered his monotone voice.

 _I know you might think that sir but no. I saved your son without prior knowledge of who you are. To be honest Mr. Robinson, I still didn't know much about you_.

The corner of the man's lips slightly turned up. " I see. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to be a well-mannered lady. Did you come from a family whose one of Genoard's business partners? What's your family name? " To outsiders, no one would associate her to Jacuzzi's group even if she was living with them. She dresses well, walks and moves with grace and behaves favorably - qualities she had without knives in her hands.

Chane hesitated. If she tells him the truth, he could easily connect her to her father. He might think that she lied about not having an ulterior motive being a daughter of a suspected terrorist. The worst that could happen was if she will be arrested in here. Jacuzzi's gang and Eve might get involved and she didn't want that to happen. They did so much for her that she will protect them as much as her father. On the other hand, it was also hard for her to just discard her surname, the one that binds her to Huey. Of course, her conflicting emotions didn't show on her face. Weighing the consequences, she decided to use a different surname. A surname that someone abandoned and was not common to the area these days.

" Miss?"

She quickly wrote in her pad. _Stanfield. I am Chane Stanfield. I have no family here in New York. I live in an apartment and I'm just visiting my friends here._

This isn't a total lie.

" Stanfield? Not part of the business must be from another state and came here to study." He placed a hand on his chin. " More and more women become independent in this day of age. Admirable." The murmurs became louder behind the door. Chane heard her fiance happily said 'hear that?'. Someone 'sshhhhddd' him. Mr. Richard paid them no mind.

 _Actually, I_ She was stopped mid-writing.

" We will have plenty of time to talk about that. Let's focus on a more urgent issue here which is my son. Well, I have a proposal for you. Can I borrow your pad? I don't want your friends outside to hear these." Chane gave the pad and pencil.

[ I heard my son calling you 'mama' after the redhaired guy opened the door. His mother, Anna, died after he was born. I drowned my sorrow with work that I lost time for him. He must have felt that he lost both his parents. I just realized today that he could be gone anytime just like my wife. He sounded so happy earlier that it almost brought tears in my eyes.

He only saw her mother in old pictures. She has the same eyes like you and she used to cut her hair as short as yours. But, what can't be seen in the pictures is that her hair is red. Adrian really believes you're her and if you disappear in his life, he will feel lonelier. So I came up with a plan. Hearing that you're living alone made everything easier. Here's the deal, what if you live with us ? You will take care of Adrian while I'm working. That way, I will feel at ease. No need to worry, I will pay you triple than my maid's wages. I'll also write to your family to explain our arrangement. I'll tell them I'm a concerned professor. What do you think?" ] He wrote all these for two minutes.

Chane took time to read his lengthy message. She was uncomfortable with the idea. It was wrong to lie to the kid. She thought it is better to explain everything to the child as soon as possible. What will her friends think about this? What would Claire say? The letter to his father bothered her too. She have to make up things if ever. But if her father finds him useful and approves then she won't mind, will she?

(Note: Chane wasn't informed that Huey already escaped Alcatraz by this time.)

Mr. Richard felt conscious with Chane's blank expression while shifting gazes to him and the door. He asked for the pad and wrote another message.

[ I know it is tough for you to make a decision right away. You must have thought of me as a jerk with my behavior minutes ago in front of your friends. But please believe me. I am actually a silent type of person who treats everyone fairly. Pardon me, I blame your redhaired friend. I felt so intimidated by his presence that I have to hide my nervousness by being rude. It's a natural reaction from me as a businessman, no, as a person. Please consider my proposal. It's a win-win situation. Maybe someday we might learn to love each other too. That will make my son really happy.]

Chane's eyes widen after reading it. She was reminded of Claire's proposal. She looked at him straight in the eyes. The man met her gaze with assertiveness and determination written on his gray eyes. He held her hand and placed the pencil in it.

" Ms. Chane, you can forget the last part for now but I'll be waiting for your reply before we leave." Chane didn't need more time to think of an answer. She wrote it right away.

 _I'm not suited for the role, sir. I will further complicate things. The truth is I am engaged with that redhaired man. His name is Felix. I have a simpler suggestion. Leave now before Adrian wakes up. Tell him that everything is just a will let him recover faster._

Mr. Richard looked contemplatively at his son. That thought crossed his mind before but it didn't stop him from aiming for the more favourable option. After all, Chane's beautiful, polite and most of all, his son likes her. He also had no romantic relationships as of now and he had been alone for years. It didn't mean that he'll push her to it, he was just opening up possibilities for them. " That is understandable then but you are aware of the repercussion, right?"

 _Yes. I will avoid seeing Adrian again._

" It's settled then. Can we meet tomorrow at the park? Atleast, let me treat you for dinner. " He lifted his son and let him rest on his shoulder. The cute boy was still feeling so sleepy to fully wake up.

 _I decline. You should eat with your son. Please spend more time with him from now on. My father raised me alone as well. He needs you._

" What a stubborn lady you are." Chane opened the door for them. The others waiting outside scampered away and pretended to have just passed the hall. The man turned back and faced Chane. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled for the first time. " Thank you. Conversing with you cleared my mind. You made us both happy." She nodded modestly. " We will leave tomorrow and transfer to another estate. That will make it a lot easier for the three of us. And safer."

After apologizing and saying goodbye to Ms. Eve, he reached for the door. Some watched him all the way out while some remained looking at Chane as she watches them step out the mansion. They had many questions since they only heard parts of the conversation which includes phrases like having a proposal, meeting at the park and transferring to another estate. Claire was the only one who saw the sadness in her expressionless face. Before he could start a conversation, Chane ran after them, not caring about the continuous fall of light snow or her fiance's call. The father and son duo were already inside the car, accompanied earlier by their driver handling an umbrella. When Mr. Richard saw her, he stepped outside without it, thinking she had changed her mind. Chane finished writing before he could reach her. He held the pad given to him, shielding it with his hand to stop the snow from falling on it.

 _Can I see him five to ten years from now?_

Chane didn't automatically love the kid. It was more like compassion, a connection derived from their shared experience and same situations. She was also concerned to know if the events that happened will have a bad effect on him mentally or emotionally.

" That will be great. I know the number here. I will call for you or send you a letter. And if you need my help in anything, just contact me." Chane smiled a little." I must leave. Please go back inside before you catch a cold." She went outside without even wearing a coat. It didn't have much effect on her because she's well-trained. Mr. Robinson's about to take off his own to give to her but she shook her head. She waved her hand and ran for the door to stop his worrying. Richard watched her go and went back inside his car when he saw her reach the mansion. Claire met her at the door and wrapped his coat around her. Mr. Richard looked away as their car started moving, his face was unreadable to most of them.

" Chane, why are you crying? " The redhead with a childlike demeanor asked when the car disappeared, his smile surprisingly absent.

" She is? " Jacuzzi asked. They were all looking at Chane but she looks the same as always only there was like a shadow casted on her face that they blamed on the absence of the moon and the place where she's standing.

" Shhh! We're having a conversation here." Claire stared at her fiance's eyes again. " You scared me there. I thought you will leave me. Well, for a second you know. I have confidence that I could take you back no matter what, where..or how." As he was saying this, his face really seemed clear and worryfree and it's hard to tell if he's telling the truth about being afraid or not. They weren't sure if Chane believed in every word he said either. She was just standing in front of the door, eyes focused on him.

"..." He's reading her minute expressions like a book eventhough her only visible reactions were nodding, shaking her head, gaping a little, shifting her gaze and cocking her head to a small angle.

" You mean, you will say yes if I'm out of the picture or if your father says so?"

"..."

" Yes? Nah, I understand. Lucky I met you first. So what about the brat?" He changed the topic to an easier one. Not because he hated the topic, he's just completely over it like it wasn't a problem or even a bother.

"..."

Claire hugged her tightly under the mistletoe like there were no one's watching them. Chane melted on his embrace and hugged him back. Silent gossips/comments filled the room.

" He'll grew up fine just like you." Her, growing up fine was debatable but not for him.

A moment passed and he broke the hug a little by inching away from her, his right lower arm still hooked around her shoulder, his left hand on her waist. His eyes sparkled as he looks at her face and he grinned. " That reminds me. Can you take out the box in my coat ? Right side pocket." Chane immediately found it on the coat he lent her. It's a medium sized dark blue box.

" You can open it. " Chane lightly rested her head on his shoulder as she opens it on their side with her right hand, revealing to everyone a necklace with a golden chain and an oval-shaped diamond. It's simple but anyone could tell it's expensive. The other people in the room who were silently watching them, gaped at the sight. They were in front of the couple since the beginning, unable to interrupt or take their eyes off them. The whole scene was like they're all reliving their reunion back in Graham's warehouse.

Chane, after seeing the jewelry, immediately moved and looked up at Felix. Her eyes were wide and she blinked once.

" It's yours." He was half-reluctant to let her go but he did and took the necklace from her. He easily placed it around her neck without breaking eye contact. Chane touched it with her right hand. " My engagement gift ! It took me long to decide what will suite you best. Hope you like it! " It was really late, more than two years to be precise but who would dare point that out? But in his defense, the engagement wasn't official yet because he hadn't met her parents and asked her hand in marriage. About his gift, it was a suggestion from a person he met in one of his jobs but he chose the design himself. The gold chain reminded him of her eyes and the diamond shines like the edge of her knives under the sun.

Chane's eyes lingered on the necklace. She's not materialistic and never expected a gift from anyone even from her own father. Huey provided her with basic necessities and that's more than enough for her. Claire buying her a dress and now a necklace gave her a sense of contentment she never felt before. A strange feeling she wanted to repay with an overflowing gratitude for the rest of her life. She fixed her eyes back at him and her lips curled up on the corners but barely noticeable.

"..."

A pink tinge colored his cheeks. " Good to hear. By the way Chane, you don't have to wear it all the time. Just keep it. It might distract you and hinder your movements."

"...!..."

" A gift for me? That's okay. You gave me many gifts today. Worth more than a lifetime supply of material things." Chane creased a brow and earnestly locked eyes with him.

" If you want but really, there's no need."

"...?"

" For real. Happy holidays my beloved Chane."

"..." It's her moment to blush a little. She initiated another hug this time. They didn't see her embarrassed face burrowed in his chest but they saw Felix' greatest smile of the day. A smile Elmer would kill to see.

No matter how much the others strained their ears, they didn't hear Chane's non-existing voice. They still didn't know how can her fiance do it but they smiled because they knew Chane is happy. There was a glow in her eyes whenever she's with Claire. She looked more relaxed and even more radiant.

In the end, the kiss under the mistletoe they had been waiting for didn't happen but it didn't matter to them anymore.

The rest of the evening was spent by Chane and (mostly) Claire's simultaneous retelling of the events. He left afterwards and they all went to sleep, happy and ready for whatever fate brings them tomorrow.

 **A LITTLE EXTRA**

 **2 am.**

Chane bounced out of bed after hearing footsteps coming from the first floor. She silently descended the stairs with her knives ready. She reached the kitchen in a matter of seconds and saw a man messily eating the leftovers. After a closer look, she relaxed and went back to her room.

 **3:25 am**

Eve found it hard to sleep continuously. She's tired but she keeps thinking of his brother. It didn't help that she dreams of him and Luck Gandor whenever she falls asleep. She was hopelessly trying to get back to sleep when she heard someone opened her door. It was locked so she thought that it must be her butler or maid. She pretended to be sleeping. The person didn't try to wake her up. She heard an object being carefully laid down on her desk. She slowly opened her eyes and saw his big brother, Dallas Genoard, walking away.

" Big brother Dallas !" She abruptly sat up on her bed and surprised the hell out of him. He almost jumped and ran but he stayed on his place near the door, not facing her sister. " God really brought you here today just like what Mr. Isaac said!"

" Stop being so naive. I went home because I got hungry, that's all!" The name Isaac added to his irritation for being caught.

" Thanks for the gift. I also bought you one." She stood up and picked up the box placed above her drawer. "Here. Merry Christmas!"

Dallas won't take it so she walked closer and handed it to him.

" You shouldn't waste our money buying these things."

" You're welcome."

Dallas clicked his tongue and marched towards the door again, aware of his lack of ability to express himself better. He paused before opening it and gave her a sideward glance. She was smiling and her eyes had tears threatening to fall. He couldn't handle her expression so he scratched his head and looked down while blushing.

" Dammit Eve! Stop acting like a lost puppy!"

" Will you be coming back? "

" Yeah, this house is supposed to be mine. Maybe after a week or two. I'm leaving now so go back to sleep." Before he uttered the last word, he's already out of her room. Eve stayed on her feet and joined her hands to pray.

" Thank you Lord for lead-" The door violently creaked open again.

" I said go back to bed!" Eve stared at him with a surprised look, mouth slightly open. " Take care of yourself. I'll call to check up on you if I have spare time." He said before she could utter a word. He shut the door and left for real. When he's gone, Eve got a hold of his gift for her and embraced it. She fell asleep contentedly that night without even opening it.

 **Lamia's hideout.**

" Interesting. Chane learned to trust and interact with other people for these past few years." Huey half-smiled and rested his head on his intertwined fingers. Everyone working directly for him knew that his remark wasn't like that of a proud father to her daughter. It was a statement based on a careful observation of a scientist to his slowly but constantly changing test subject." Is that all, Sham?"

" Yes, sir. Are you planning to let me takeover that kid's consciousness as well?" Sham was now on his other vessel- Mr. Grey's driver. He was one of the guys who fought Chane earlier but he's in jail now so he used another body. It was their plan from the start- Huey's experiment to test how much he can use his daughter's connections and to confirm the changes in her at the same time. It was perfectly timed with the abscence of most of the members of Jacuzzi's gang. Sham utilized Rex's plan to their own and made adjustments along the way as Huey dictated.

A series of events was orchestrated to lead Chane near the hideout. From the meat vendor, wine vendor, other bystanders and some customers in that market- all had strings attached to them. (Peter's not part of that group but his boss was). That could be considered an impossibly large-scaled plan to normal people but to Huey it's the easiest of his plans that year. To take it further, he didn't consider it a plan at all because he didn't even have to think for more than a minute to secure his goal. His mind surpassed that of a genius. He also had Sham, one of the two entities who could takeover other people similar to their gender- a live consciousness in a liquid form. Unbeknownst to others, Chane was being watched 24/7.

" No. You must limit the number of your vessels from now on and also, I can't think of any urgent use for them as of now. We need to focus on our future operations here in New York." Huey explained with a bored look but he's wearing a fake smile on his face, a common sight to everyone who knows him. Only a handful of people, alive and dead, could tell it apart from his real one.

" Papa! Papa!" His younger daughter which was also a vessel for Hilton- a female version of Sham(or commonly known as one of the twins), couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She propped out of the couch and sat in front of his desk.

" Sham, you can leave now. Yes, Leeza?" He let her sit beside him. Sham disappeared from the room quietly.

" Why do you still check on Chane? You don't have a need for her right? I'm here~"

" Don't be so cold on your sister. She will be having a part on our plans too." He used a warm tone but he was still cloaked in an air of detachment.

" Huh? But she's irritating. I don't want to work with her! "

" Leeza, can you put up with Chane for your father? " He patted her hair. The lady in a girl's body, stretched and rested her head on the table.

" Okay, but can I kill her after that? Without her hunky boyfriend sticking on her side, it shouldn't be so difficult."

" It depends on the outcome. You might have to wait a little." His emotionless reply was enough for her. Atleast there was a chance for her wish to be fulfilled soon.

Huey Laforet contemplated on the report for the rest of the evening.

 _Now, what is the best way to use Claire Stanfield? No, before that, I hope he won't mind if I test his skills first._

The date that the maid Minda planned still happened but in the hospital. She wasn't fired because of her bravery and she was also given a one month paid leave. That was the reason for their celebration.

The father and his son travelled to their new home. (Location undisclosed even to me:)

The residents in Genoard's mansion continued with their partly normal lives.

The assassin rehearsed on how to ask for her fiance's hand in marriage as soon as he meets his father. He has this gut-feeling that it wouldn't be a long wait.

They continued with their daily lives, unaware of the brewing storm and the poison slowly seeping under their feet. Disasters that will be brought upon by the mad alchemist who treats everyone except one person as subjects for experiments and the manipulator behind the shadows whose hobby is to play with people's lives and cause them immeasurable pain.

Each one of them continued to move forward and race against the hands of time.

 **FIN**


End file.
